Stacie Conrad
Stacie Conrad '''is a '''Mezzo-soprano singer for the Barden Bellas. Her hobbies include cuticle care and the E! Network. Her personality is mainly "sexual" in nature. She is thought to have a crush on Donald. Biography Stacie is first seen when she auditioned for the a cappella groups. She is later on approved to be a member of the Barden Bellas as a Mezzo singer. During the aca-initiation night, she was able to interact with her fellow Bellas, one of which was Cynthia Rose. She was also able to party and dance along with the crowd. Stacie attended all the Bellas' practices, as she and Chloe worked to improve her moves as it was considered to be too sexy. She competed with the Bellas during the regionals, semi-finals and finals. When the Barden Bellas had a fight with each other, she got chased around by Cynthia Rose which caused her to blow her rape whistle. Later on, Beca returned and each of them got along by holding confessions. Stacie admitted to the fact that she has a lot of sex but then Fat Amy stated that the Bellas already knew that before her confession. In the end of the film, she is shown to still be a part of the Barden Bellas, which was now headed by Beca. Personality Stacie is very sexual which classes up the joint, she is seen flirting and touching herself in a sexual way many times in the film. She is also highly confused whether the bellas should do their pre-performance ritual "on three" or "after three." She is also a very good dancer in the film but is said to be behind choreography according to Aubrey. She can do splits and can stretch her legs far apart. It is unknown if she has a dancing background. Stacie has a very cheerful and upbeat behavior as seen how she participates and converses in the film. She also has a constant habit of pushing up her breasts. Appearance Stacie is an attractive young girl. She has slightly wavy brunette hair which stops at her lower back. She has light blue eyes and has fair skin. Stacie is the tallest out of all the Bellas. Stacie often wears clothing that reveals her cleavage such as low-cut tops and tank tops. Stacie appears to be a fashionable person as she wears scarves, earrings and make-up. Stacie has very pampered nails as she mentioned her hobbies included cuticle-care. Stacie is portrayed by Alexis Knapp. Relationships Donald There had been hints within the film between the intensity of Stacie's relationship with Donald. When Stacie first auditioned, and did a rather "sexual" move, Donald's eyes squinted a bit, he leaned forward and raised his hand to bite his pen. His reaction made the audience believe that he had already had a small attraction to Stacie as he and she are the flirtiest of the Bellas and Treblemakers. During the Riff-Off, Stacie went against Donald. Donald, who was competing against Stacie and Cynthia Rose, only focused and sang back at Stacie. Donald also grinned as he placed his hand towards his chin while Stacie was singing. When Donald cut her off and the other Trebles sang, she remained in place and stared back at Donald despite the fact that Cynthia Rose already retreated. Their moment got too intense up to the point that Aubrey had to drag her back to the Bellas in order for her to realize that it was already the Treblesmakers' turn. Stacie later on sang back to Donald, in which he replied with a smile and a nod. Her reaction to Donald's singing was different from how she reacted to Jesse, seeing as how she stared at Donald as he sang and how she left immedietely when Jesse cut her off. The whole riff off scene led the audience to believe they were attracted to each other. During the regionals, as the Bellas exited the stage, Stacie grinned flirtatiously towards the Trebles, where in the next scene mostly focused on only Jesse, Bumper and Donald. After Beca and Jesse's fight at regionals, when the Treblemakers entered, Stacie glanced at Donald as he entered the stage. And as for the finals, Stacie was also seen mini dancing when Donald was rapping the song Magic. The deleted scenes also showed them in the background dancing and talking with each other before Donald danced off with Kori. Greg They are briefly seen dancing with each other in deleted scenes of the Aca-initiation Night and Greg was also seen oogling Stacie during her audition when she made a very sexual suggestion. Beca Mitchell Stacie is friends with the Barden Bellas group. Beca is one of them. They are seen interacting when Stacie called a part of herself a hunter, triggering Beca's amused reply "You call it a dude?." When Beca returned to the Bellas and tried to get the group back together, St acie was one of the first members to hold a confession. Aubrey Posen Aubrey was seen to be too controlling of the members of the Barden Bellas. Stacie was no exception. One interaction they had in the film was when Aubrey had warned the Bellas not to have sexual relations with any Treblemaker, unto which Stacie questioned afterwards. Aubrey had also said that she was behind on choreography. Nevertheless, in the end, Aubrey and the Bellas were able to sort out their issues. In the deleted scenes, Fat Amy told Aubrey how Stacie had told her that Aubrey's elbows looked weird. Cynthia Rose Stacie is often seen with Cynthia Rose. They remain close friends although Stacie gets sometimes creeped out by her. One instance was when she blew her rape whistle when Cynthia Rose was trying to grab her during the Bellas' fight. They were also together during the aca-initiation night when Stacie asked Cynthia Rose if she could count on her to pull up her hair when she pukes. During the riff-off Stacie sang with Cynthia Rose in one song against the Trebles. Trivia *Alexis has played the role of a stereotypical "hot girl" who has a highly sexual nature in Pitch Perfect, Project X, and So Undercover. *Knapp will star in the films "Super Fun Night" (TV Movie) alongside co-stars Rebel Wilson (Fat Amy) & Anna Camp (Aubrey); and "Cavemen" alongside co-star Skylar Astin (Jesse). *Alexis Knapp has a child, Kailani Phillippe-Knapp, who was born not too long before rehearsal for the movie started, and is seen in some behind the scenes pictures with the cast. Gallery Tumblr mbsjgsUunj1rdkhz0o1 500.jpg Tumblr mak86e4yHy1rdkhz0o2 500.gif Pitch perfect-300x225.jpg 561701 438516572881618 1432955469 n.jpg Poster-06.jpg Staciebus.jpg 561701_438516572881618_1432955469_n.jpg Tumblr mgcw8ua3Fa1qa5mrso1 500.png Tumblr mgcvbyvOk01qbd91po1 250.gif Tumblr mgcrf3DAMh1r2z9z5o1 400.gif Aca bitches.png Aca Awkward.png 1st Hand In.png Bella Finals.png Docie 2.png Docie.png Finals The Barden Bella.png Finals backstage.png First Try.png Grab Something Sexy.png Hand's In Aca-Bithes!.png Hot!.png Hunter.png Ill Protect You.png STACIE.jpg|Stacie during the 2012 ICCA Regionals at the Carolina University S Stacie.jpg Picture 4 - girls of pitch perfect.jpg Category:Bellas Category:Female characters Category:Student Category:Characters